Christmas Mistakes
by hoa264
Summary: It's Christmas time at Anubis House and there is lots of drama as usual! What happens when Patricia catches Eddie kissing another girl under the mistletoe? What happens when everyone gets snowed in and has to spend Christmas together? Merry Christmas! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy! Merry Christmas Eve! i came up with this story especially for Christmas! Enjoy and Merry Christmas and a happy new year! R&R -Hoa264**

**Also some things you need to know are that in the story its the day before Christmas Eve and everyone, but Mick, KT, and Willow are at Anubis House. The couples are the same as in the show from season 2.**

**P.S. I don't own HOA**

Patricia's POV:

"I am so done! I never want to see you again!" I yelled as I ran outside. Eddie and I just had a big fight. I think this was the biggest fight we have ever had and I think we just broke up. I cant do this anymore. I saw Eddie kissing another girl. Sure it was under the mistletoe, but that doesn't give him the right to go around and kiss other girls. He says the kiss didn't mean anything and he only did it because he was under the mistletoe, but i don't think hes telling the truth. I am having the worst Christmas ever! My parents are mad at me, my friends don't trust me anymore, and now this huge fight with Eddie! I don't know what i did to deserve this! Tomorrows Christmas Eve and I refuse to go home because me and my parents had a fight over the phone and now they are mad at me. I'm just sitting on the ground outside thinking about our fight. I feel someone tap y shoulder. "Are you okay?" Eddie asks. "I'm very upset with you and I'm having the worst Christmas ever!" "Fine i don't care if your upset with me or you hate me, but i will not let you stay here and freeze to death." Then he picked me up and brought me inside. He layed me on the couch and i ran upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Hope you all had a great Christmas. I want you guys to know i just made a new story called Fashion School. Plz read it. Also hope you guys are enjoying season 3 of HOA so far. I wish it was on every week night like last season though. Okay so just want to say believe it or not i actually ship Peddie and Jara even though most of my stories are about Patrome. I was really sad that Peddie broke up. I just think Patrome is a cute couple too though. I ship Jara/Peddie, Patrome/Meddie, Fabina, Moy, and Amfie. (They are so cute together!) I don't ship KT and Eddie at all! I was really mad when they held hands! THEY DO NOT BELONG TOGETHER! I don't own HOA or else Peddie would have never broke up and KT and Eddie would have never had have a special connection or hold hands! -Hoa264**

**P.S. plz R&R!**

****Patricia's POV:

Nobody was in my room. So i took out my Ipod and put on some music. I just can't take much more of this. I feel like my life is falling apart. I started to cry. I thought to myself why does this always happen to me? I loved Eddie and now I probably ruined everything we had. I don't know maybe I shouldn't of yelled at Eddie. I don't know what to do. I decided to go downstairs and talk to him and instantly regret it. I see Eddie kissing Mara under the mistletoe. I wonder where Jerome is and how he feels about them kissing. Then I say, "So much for you being sorry and saying you'll never kiss another girl again." As soon as he saw me I ran upstairs and went to my room and locked the door. Then i hear a bang on the door, but I ignore it. "Patricia please open the door. I can explain everything." I didn't want to talk to him so I turned my iPod as loud as it could go and think about what I'm going to do. I hear him leave. Then I hear Mara and Jerome screaming at each other. Mara goes to open the door but its locked so i had to go open it for her. They both come in screaming like I'm not even there. "How can you go around kissing other guys?" "It was just Eddie and we were under the mistletoe. We had to kiss." Jerome turns to me and says, "How do you feel about them kissing?" "I feel...well lets put it this way i think me and Eddie broke up tonight." They both looked shocked at the news. "Well maybe that's what we should do since you think it's okay to go around kissing other guys whenever you feel like it." "Works for me!" Then Jerome marched out of the room. Wow i guess they just broke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV:

Then Jerome marched out of the room. Mara just sat there. She was on the verge of tears. At this point I just layed down and closed my eyes and fell asleep. In the morning I went down for breakfast and everyone was there. That was wierd because everyone should be on their way home. Trudy said I could stay. As if Amber read my mind she said, "We are snowed in and nobody can get home." Great I get to spend Christmas with my ex-boyfriend! I just ate and then went to my room. To make matters even worse there are mistletoes everywhere. Maybe I'll try to make Eddie jealous. I'm not going to spend my life in my room so I decided to go downstairs. I went and sat on the couch next to Jerome and Amber. Alfie was next to Amber holding her hand. Fabian and Nina were sitting next to each other holding hands. I looked and Mara and Eddie were sitting next to each other. Joy sat in a chair next to the couch. I got up to go to the bathroom and when I walked back I bumped into Jerome. We were under the mistletoe. "Your under the mistletoe. You guys have to kiss!" Amber said smiling. We looked into each other and leaned in or the kiss. At first I did it just to make Eddie jealous but then it became more then that. We kissed for like a min or 2 but then I heard Amber say "Patrome!" After that we both leaned back and sat on the couch. We were still sitting next to each other. Eddie and Mara looked mad. I think I saw Jerome smile alittle bit. I had a big grin on my face. "Now that I think about it you guys would make a really cute couple. Patrome...it even sounds cute!" Amber said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update Sooner. Don't hate me. Enjoy and R&R! -hoa264**_

_****_Patricia's POV:

I really did like Jerome. I thought me and Eddie were great together too. Eddie left the room. Mara had went to there room. I guess they aren't too happy about what happened. Now they know how it feels. Like they said it was because we were under the mistletoe. I don't feel bad at all because they did the same thing. Nina and Fabian were smiling at us. Joy was saying how cute we looked together. We sat and played would you rather. All my questions had something to do with Jerome. It was Joys turn and she asked me, "Would you rather make out with Fabian or date Jerome for a year?" "Date Jerome for a year. Ill let Nina have Fabian." Then it was Alfie's turn. He asked Jerome, "Would you rather make out with Joy or Patricia?" "Patricia. Sorry Joy." He said. I was kinda happy about that. I'm glad he said me. Then It was Fabians turn and he asked Eddie, "Would you rather go on a date for 4 hours with Patricia or Mara?" "Right now I choose Mara." I don't know why that hurt me so much. I mean we broke up but it still hurt me.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV:

"Mara, would you rather let Eddie or Jerome snoop on your phone?" Nina asked. "Eddie." Then all of the girls went back to my room. All the guys went back to Alfie's room. We decided to have a little fun by playing Truth or Dare. "Truth or dare Patricia?" Amber asked me. "Go ask Jerome to go on a date with you." "What! No we are just friends!" "Friends that kissed! Now go! Also you can't say it's a dare." "Do I have to?" "Yes!" "Fine I will! He will probably say no anyway!" I went down and knocked on Alfie's door. Alfie answered. "Yes Trixie?" "Can I talk to Jerome?" "Jerome your girlfriend wants to talk to you." I rolled my eyes. He came to the door and then went to then living room. "Listen Slimeball, would you like to go on a date with me?" "Sure." "Okay tomorrow at 8:00 sharp." Then I went back upstairs. "I did it. He said yes. Tomorrow I'm going out with him."

**just a short little chapter. I had trimesters this week. Pray for me that I did good. I wrote this just until I have more time. I will try to update all my stories today. Luv u guys! -hoa264**

**disclaimer:**

**Me: Alfie disclaimer please.**

**Alfie: Okay**

**Amber: Alfie what are you doing! You are supposed to be helping me! **

**Alfie: fine Amber. Sorry Hoa264 can't do the disclaimer.**

**Jerome: Ill do it for you. HOA264 doesn't own anything but the plot.**

**Me: thanks Jerome. This is why I love you more than anyone else.**

**Rest of Anubis House: HEY!**


End file.
